The invention concerns a double doctor for a paper machine and a method for adjustment of the double doctor.
In the cleaning of paper machine rolls doctors are employed, which are fitted to be pressed against the roll face and which are fitted thereby to detach any impurities that may have remained on the roll face. If the doctor construction is not sufficiently good, impurities remain on the roll face and cause contamination of the felt. This results in damage to the felt.
In the prior art, doctor constructions are also known wherein two doctor blades are placed on the same beam. The operation of the double-doctor constructions known from the prior art is, however, not satisfactory, because separate adjustment of the prior art double doctor blades is not possible. Another major drawback of the prior art double doctor constructions is difficulty in the cleaning of the space between the blades, because contaminations cannot escape from the closed frame space between the blades.